


Love You All the Time

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Late night dancing to the Beatles





	Love You All the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meinhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/gifts).



> From tumblr prompt: From the rooftop, Matt can hear Karen humming that song they love (yes, that song by those guys from Liverpool, you know, so you’re going to have to choose a specific song, lol, aren’t I bad?) So when he goes downstairs, there’s fluff, and smiles, and kisses, and a forehead touch. That, or anything you want

Matt landed on Karen’s roof with a grunt. It was his last stop for the night. He wasn’t going to disturb her; she was on deadline, and her nights for the past few days had been just as late as his own. But he wanted to do a quick sweep of her neighborhood before he headed home. That was his intention, anyway. Until he heard his favorite voice in the world humming what he had come to think of as their song. 

He continued to listen to her, smiling as he heard her sing “just like I need you” before resuming her humming. 

He made his way down to her fire escape, abandoning all thoughts of going home. He quickly tapped once on the window before he came in, their established signal so he didn’t scare the life out of her when he did drop in.

He heard her jump, and felt guilty for scaring her; she really hadn’t been expecting him tonight.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Daredevil?” Karen asked with a smile as he came in.

“You were singing our song” Matt answered, his voice a little raspy and took his mask off. 

Karen laughed. “I was. Although I was doing more humming than singing.” 

“It was beautiful.” he told her.

Karen brought her hands up to cover her face, embarrassed, and smiled as Matt immediately removed them, grabbing both of her hands in his own and squeezing, leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead.

“I had the radio on earlier, and they were playing it,” she said softly. “It made me think of you.”

Matt smiled, and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Can you stay?” Karen whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

Matt sighed. “No. I don’t have a change of clothes here.”

“Ahh...right. You never brought them back after you washed them, Murdock.” she playfully jabbed him in the chest.

“Mmmm.” Matt frowned. Now that he was here he hated the thought of leaving.

“Can you at least stay for a dance?” Karen asked him, smiling.

Matt smiled so wide he felt like his cheeks might burst. 

“I can.”

Karen grabbed his hand, leading him further into the apartment, not letting go of his hand as she quickly found the song on her laptop. 

Matt pulled her back into his arms as the opening chords of The Beatles’ “Eight Days a Week” started playing.

Most people wouldn’t consider it a song to slow dance to, but neither one of them cared. The song had seemed to follow them around since they started dating. Neither one of them ever got tired of it. 

Matt kissed her passionately as the song ended, making Karen moan. 

“One more dance?” she asked when they finally came up for air.

“Absolutely” Matt said, and Karen started the song over again.

He tilted his forehead against hers as they swayed to the music.

He stayed for five more dances.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Eight Days a Week" by The Beatles


End file.
